


The Easy Way

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 白蛇传paro，蛇妖Mark和人类Wardo。





	

【序】

“那是什么，Wardo？”

Eduardo握紧了手里的水瓶。它看上去只是一瓶普通的依云矿泉水，也许实际上也不比矿泉水有更多功用。那个神父也很可能只是个江湖骗子。

“圣水。”他回答说。

“你认为这玩意能杀了我？”Mark继续向他走近，那双冰冷的蓝眼里没有情绪。

“我不想杀你，Mark。”这只是一间普通规格的酒店客房，没有更多空间可以躲避。

“那你想要什么？”

“真相。”他说，“我想知道真相。”

 

【1】

Mark打来电话，喋喋不休地抱怨Eduardo的任性而为差点毁掉了他们事业起飞的希望，也带来了融资成功的好消息，但Eduardo对这一切无法提起关注，此刻他只想逃离。

“我很抱歉，Mark。”他重复着，“我不干了。”

“你不干了是什么意思？转卖你的股份？”Mark在电话另一端质问。

“不，我不知道，我只是……”

“怎么了，Wardo？出什么事了？”

“你很清楚这是怎么了，Mark，你一直在骗我。”

“我没有骗你，如果有什么是我没告诉你的，那也是因为你没问过。”Mark如是说。

没问过？这太可笑了。Eduardo想。谁会有事没事对自己的好友问一句：你是人类吗？还是某种超自然生物？

“到这边来，坐最早一班飞机回旧金山来，我这里有你想要的答案。”

Mark说完就挂断了电话。

“Wardo，你这就要回去了吗？”

他吓了一跳，惊觉Christy还在他的房间里。

“是的。”他说。“而且我要跟你分手。”

“真的？”Christy睁大眼睛，难以置信似的。

“当然。”

“我没做错什么，我只是担心你。”她并不退缩地用手指点着他的胸口，“你不接电话，不回信息，我差点报警了。你指望我怎么办？如果你没跟别的女人鬼混，那你到底在干什么？”

你该问我看见了什么。Eduardo想。

“我说了我当时昏过去了，什么都不记得，叶子吸太多了。”

“骗鬼啊，”Christy对他的说辞嗤之以鼻，“你连抽烟都不会，吸叶子？呵……”

“我不指望你相信。”他拾起床上的垃圾桶丢到墙角，那里面堆满灭火器留下的泡沫。“就算我告诉你真相，你也不会相信。”

“试试啊。”

Christy叉着手，仍然满脸怒气地盯住他。

“我朋友是个怪物。”他看着前女友的眼睛，一字一句地说。

 

【2】

Eduardo醒来时，还是凌晨，窗外已经听不到暴雨的冲刷。床头灯还亮着，他的枕边只有Mark平稳的呼吸。

他一定认为所有问题都解决了。Eduardo看着Mark无所防备的睡颜，这样想。

Mark沉沉睡着，好像什么都不能打搅他。尽管他们之间还有许多尚未定论的分歧，至少Mark现在应该睡个好觉，这一点Eduardo是肯定的。连续工作了几十个小时，又做了一场费心尽力的性爱，一点休息时间是他应得的。

是的，性爱。想到这个，Eduardo感到脸上有些发烧。他和Mark上床了——这整个句子听起来没有一处是对的，但事实就是这样。他回想着不久前发生的一切，隐约记得自己在高潮之前并非真心地答应了什么，关于休学、留在这里工作、甚至成为某个人的男友。但你不能责怪一个男人无心的承诺，当他的老二握在别人手里的时候。

刚刚那场雨中发生的一切，已经迅速变得混杂、模糊，像褪色的梦境。只是腿间黏腻的触感还在提醒他：就在这里，就在这个由他支付的临时住所里，Mark曾在他背后扶着他的腰，肆意进出他的身体。

Eduardo意识到他不该就这样睡着。他想爬起来去把自己清理干净，发现下半身竟然动弹不得。

WTF……？

他向下摸到一大片光滑的鳞甲，大段柔软、绵长、平滑无足的身躯蜿蜒缠绕着他的腰和腿。

有蛇……？！

这可能吗？！旧金山湾区有碗口粗的蛇？！

他本能地想尖叫、挣扎，但他知道那不是理智的做法。

也许是谁家的宠物蟒蛇跑丢了。他这样对自己解释。这没什么稀奇的，Eduardo也曾经认识一位酷爱养爬宠的世伯，那是在他还未离开故国的时候。

它们喜欢缠着人睡觉。因为人的体温对于他们正合适。那位老人对Eduardo说过。它们不会伤害人。

除非……

除非你反应过激，它可能会由于受惊而“不小心”勒死你。

Eduardo调整了呼吸，告诫自己不要做出任何“过激”反应。他应该叫醒Mark，打电话报警，让值夜班的动物管制人员来拯救这个局面。

只是……

他侧着头，注视着Mark，就像他从没仔细打量过这张苍白、瘦削的脸。Mark仰面躺着，灯光在他腮边落下阴影，把他的下颌线条勾画得更加尖锐。

就像他随时会睁开眼睛，露出一对爬行动物的细长瞳孔。

Eduardo颤抖着掀开被子，不敢相信他所看见的：那条缠绕着他的蛇身，和他身旁的卷发青年，竟是一体。

在震惊和恐惧中，他失去了意识。

 

【3】

再度醒来时，Eduardo发现自己独自一人躺在透窗而入的、初晴的阳光里。

他从床头柜上抓过手表看了看，已经是下午四点了。

我到底睡了多久？他揉着隐隐作痛的额头，一些令人后脊发凉的画面开始回到他记忆里。

那究竟是什么？是Mark？又或只是酒精和药物带来的噩梦？他努力回想前一夜是否喝了酒或嗑了叶子，越回想越感到真幻难辨。

他匆忙套上昨晚被雨淋过的皱巴巴的长裤，半裸着走出卧室。客厅里只有Chris和Dustin，昨夜热闹的场面好像并非真的存在过。

“Wardo，睡得好吗？”Dustin端着牛奶杯盘腿坐在沙发里。

“还不错，谢谢。”

一开始他不明白Dustin嘴角的坏笑，随后意识到自己身上大概还带着昨夜留下的吻痕。应该穿件衬衫再出来的。但他此时并没有心思在意这些细节。

“Mark呢？”

“他和Sean出去了。”Chris正在把新添的啤酒和软饮码进冰箱里，“他们说你睡得太熟，就没叫醒你。”

应该告诉他们吗？Eduardo思忖着。在学校里，他们曾经一起出入派对，在食堂吃饭闲聊，在宿舍里开会商讨决策……但他不能确定Dustin和Chris是否真的把他当作能够分享秘密的友人。

“各位（guys），”他走到沙发后面，双手撑在靠背上，“我有点事想说。”

“关于什么？”Dustin问。

“关于Mark。”

Chris关上冰箱门，走过来坐进另一张沙发里。

“我认为……我看见了某些东西，我不知道那是什么，变形怪，美杜莎……我不知道，”他语无伦次地说，无法像自己预想中一样冷静地描述这件事，“……某种像蛇的东西。Mark……是某种类似蛇的怪物。”

校友们怔怔地看着他，像是无法应付这个意外信息。

Dustin突然一拍大腿：“喔，难怪他写Python语言那么厉害，因为他就是个蟒蛇（python）！”他为自己的冷笑话洋洋自得。

“不，这不太可能，”Chris指出，“北美没有野生蟒科动物，蝰蛇或者银环蛇还差不多。”

“有的呀！在佛罗里达，就最近的事，你不知道吗？”

显然Chris没那么关注生态新闻，接着Dustin开始谈论起外来物种入侵给当地生物链带来的威胁。

……你们这些死宅（you fucking nerds）。Eduardo在心里咒骂。

他们当然不会相信，没人会相信这种离谱的故事，尤其是在这个谷地，这里充斥着笃信科学的年轻人。

Eduardo明白他只能靠自己了。

 

【4】

如果我不信基督，它也能救我吗？

Eduardo对于这瓶要价两千美元的“圣水”不得不谨慎一点。

其实这和宗教没什么关系。神父坦白说。是先有了超自然现象，才有宗教和传说来解释它们，不是吗？

最终Eduardo向那个他从网上找来的、自称会驱邪的神父支付了三千美元，得到一个装着白水的玻璃瓶和一条银质十字架项链。玻璃瓶身的十字架图案实在有点扎眼，他并不想让Mark一进门就注意到他的全副武装，他倒了一瓶矿泉水，把“圣水”换进去。

但他远没有自己想象的那么冷静，当Mark试图靠近他时，Eduardo以他自己都难以置信的速度抓起了水瓶。

“别过来。”

Mark停下来，稍稍歪头看了看他手里的水瓶。

“那是什么，Wardo？”

你应该知道那是什么。Eduardo想。你应该害怕，你应该现在就离开我的生活，在我们对彼此造成更多伤害之前。

“圣水。”他听到自己发抖的声音。

“你认为这玩意能杀了我？”

“我不想杀你，Mark。”

“那你想要什么？”

想要什么？你真的想要驱逐他？Eduardo仿佛听到来他自己的诘问。他不敢移开视线，就像Mark随时会张开一对互不相连的颌骨把他整个吞下去。

“我想知道真相。”

他扬起手将瓶里的水尽数泼向Mark。

Mark下意识地别过头，却没有逃走。水顺着他卷曲的额发沥沥滴下去。被打湿的皮肤下开始显现出斑斓的鳞片。

“所以……你真的是条蟒蛇？”空瓶落在Eduardo脚边，慢慢滚到床下。

“是森蚺。”Mark纠正他，“你不记得了吧？我们见过。在你的老家。”

“什么？”

“在你爸爸的工地上。”

……是了。那是多久之前的事了？当他跟着父亲去雨林里视察一处工程，在即将被爆破的陡坡上发现了那条巨蛇。

他记起自己扯着父亲的衣角说“por favor”，请他们不要伤害这美丽、温驯的生物。在Eduardo坚持请求下，他们花了半下午时间用铲车移开那条上百公斤重的巨蚺。

“后来，我去酒店找你，你已经不在了。我离开丛林去了圣保罗，你也不在那里。我费了些时间才找到你。”

他想起初次见到Mark的那个晚上，当他离开社团派对，在门外被突如其来的大雨攫住。一个卷发新生把自己的伞撑过来遮住他。

哦，谢谢！他说。

你住哪里？那男生问他。

艾略特。

我们顺路。我送你吧。

“我走了这么远来找你。”Mark的声音在他耳边响起。

粗壮、柔韧的蛇身不知什么时候缠住了Eduardo的腰。Mark的手臂从背后环着他，尖尖的下巴低着他的肩，手指探进他的衬衫领口。

“嘶……”那怪物发出像被烫了似的抽气声，从领子里抽回的指尖上多了一个细小的、烧伤似的痕迹。

Eduardo知道，那是他胸前佩戴的十字架发起的反击。

Mark受伤的手指在他嘴唇上来回抚弄，撬开他的嘴伸进去，像是请求他舔舐安慰。

“我是来帮你赚大钱的，Wardo，上千万、上亿的钱！”那话音一如既往的快而冰冷，却有着难以言说的、蛊惑的力量，“你可以驱逐我，或者……你可以有另一个选择，更简单的选择：接受我，就像接受一份礼物。”

Eduardo发现自己不自觉地吸吮着那根他在口中搅动的手指。

“明天早上我们去新办公室，把那些文件签掉。”怪物在他耳畔低声说。

 

【THE END】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：21世纪以来缅甸蟒入侵佛罗里达的事情是真的（。）虽然这个注释好像也并没有必要（。
> 
> 后记：我这种聊斋fic，与其说是horror，不如说是人与自然……（。


End file.
